emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7936 (14th September 2017)
Plot Ross can't believe Debbie is planning to steal the watches that were in Mr Waterhouse's penthouse suite. He can see all the holes in Debbie's plan so offers his services but Debbie refuses. Debbie receives a call from Graham. Nicola suggests to Jimmy that they should go to Rome to butter him up before asking him to put Laurel's flat pack furniture together. Debbie explains to Ross that Mr Waterhouse has asked for another meeting. Ross insists Debbie needs a better plan and he's got an idea. Arthur and Elliot look in the camper van but run off when they hear Daz moving inside. Aaron and Adam are playing video games but Adam is struggling with his eyesight. Aaron panics when he receives a call from Chas about Liv. Vanessa and Megan drag reluctant Leyla to The Woolpack where Megan eyes up two men for Leyla. The men approach. As Ross watches on, Debbie meets with Tom and questions what she's doing here so Tom explains he believes they can still do business. Bernice isn't pleased that Kerry has roped in Daz to sort the salon plumbing but after some persuasion from Kerry, she agrees to give him a chance. Leyla isn't impressed with Matty and Darryl and their chat up lines. Vanessa jokes she and Megan are a couple and Megan goes along with it. Debbie distracts Tom whilst she pickpockets the room key card from his pocket. She makes the excuse that she's going to the toilet so she can hand the key over to waiting Ross. Bernice has a new tanning machine but the installer hasn't turned up. After fixing the tap, Daz offers to help with the tanning machine too. With Liv missing, Aaron asks Laurel if Gabby has heard anything from her but it's the middle of the night in Australia. Daz has put together the tanning machine but it's making a funny noise which worries Bernice. Suddenly the machine starts to squirt everywhere and Bernice and Kerry end up covered in fake tan. Tom accidentally spills his drink over himself so heads back up to his suite to change despite Debbie's attempts to stall him. At the same time, Ross creeps around the penthouse suite. Nicola walks into the salon and bursts out laughing after seeing the state of Bernice and Kerry. Frank walks into the pub as Megan, Vanessa and Leyla are getting hassle from Matty and Darryl. Frank suggests the men were a result of incest for which he is punched to the ground. Nicola watches Elliot running from the camper van and notices he is hiding something behind his back and demands to know what it is. Nicola is shocked to see what it is. Aaron packs his bags planning to head to Ireland to look for Liv. When Aaron opens the door, Liv is on the doorstep. From inside the penthouse suite, Ross can hear Debbie and Tom approaching looks for a place to hide. Tom notices his room keycard is missing and Debbie thinks she has managed to stall him but Tom asks the cleaner to unlock the door to the penthouse suite. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Matty - Dan Hooper *Darryl - David Tag Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown hotel in Leeds *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Notes *First appearance of Olivia Flaherty, now credited as 'Liv Flaherty', since 31st March 2017. *Cleaner Helen is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,280,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes